Preview of Ghoul Vampire
by Otaku72
Summary: Ken Kaneki never thought of himself as a monster. But now, he does. Because he Is one. He's eaten people. And when he stumbles on the existence of a school for monsters to live hidden in the world of humans, he joins it. It might be a wild goose chase, but any chance that he could have his old life back is worth taking. And so, he enrolls in Yokai Academy. Needs different Summary.


**So… I'm going to offer a preemptive apology here. This is only a retelling of Rosario, with very little actual original plot. Maybe later, further down the line, I'll have something original, but not for a while. The main reason I'm doing this in this manner, is so I can get more practice writing in general, without risking a project I'm super invested in(as in, I don't want to risk screwing up a primary project), and so I can practice for my 'Noble' Black Sheep(My other Rosario story) rewrite. And I might reuse these opening scenes for another TG fic later down the line… Maybe.**

 **This is also only a preview, the full chapter will be about 10 times the size of this little snippet. I'm.. Maybe half done with it? But I wanted opinions on it.**

 **No Rozario aspects yet, that isn't until the 2nd chapter, which is started.**

 **For clarification, Ken is actually his given name, while Kaniki is his family name. I think everyone using his last name in the anime was the creator showing how distant he was from them. Maybe? I don't know, but that's the only explanation I can think of.**

 ***I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, or Rosario+Vampire. If I did, the second seasons of both anime wouldn't have been shit. Tokyo Ghoul Re: was alright, though the animation had a serious downgrade. Also, heads up. This story is a Hard M rating. I'm sure that's not much of a surprise, but there you go. No complaining when I get…. Descriptive. Also, yes. My description of ghoul feeding will be reminiscent of Sen Takatsuki, from canon Tokyo Ghoul. That's on purpose, it's based on how her writing is described. I'm surprised more people don't do so.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An End Begins**

The cold winds of Autumn Night whistled through the Tokyo skyline, haunting, whispering. Of things to come, and things past. Hot liquid matted black locks of hair, dripping down the forehead of Ken Kaneki, before being wiped away by his hand. A quick glance revealed it to be blood, thick and glistening red on his skin, even smeared across his fingers.

A woman sighed in the blackness around him, sending a shiver of panic down his spine, his instincts screaming at him to run away. Purple hair. Fair skin. Luscious red lips. Glowing black and red eyes, eyes that pierced his soul, freezing him in place, hypnotic in their promise of the Hunt. And behind her, flowing in reds, with veins of purples, were her kagune. Scaled tentacles growing from the small of her back, easily piercing pavement beneath, and the brick of the alley walls.

The ghoul who Hunted, fed, and killed. Just as playful as she was lethal. Rize Kamishiro. She who was all of these things, crept towards him, ruby staining her alabaster dress and skin, her purple hair, a splash across the lenses of her glasses, framing her beautifully manic visage.

Prey scrambled back from his predator in a desperate attempt to preserve his flesh and life both. His movements were slower than they should have been, and a weight settled in Ken`s stomach. The odd feeling of movement and cold in there surprised him, stopping him in his tracks. Was his stomach moving? A hand moved to check, before finding a rough, cool uneven surface that pulsated and wriggled. Ken looked down, finding a scaled appendage sticking out of his abdomen, leading back to his aggressor.

As that realization hit him in the gut like a sack of bricks, he found himself airborne, carried out of the alleyway, and into what looked like a construction zone. His flight ended at the foot of a building under construction, hitting a pile of sand bags. Blood ran from his stomach like a small flood, staining his turquoise jacket purple.

"Kaneki~ My sweet, delicious Kaneki. Why do you run, I wonder? Are you scared of little old me~?" Rize crooned, walking from the shadows. She made her way towards him, licking blood from her fingers.

"S-stay away!" Ken whimpered, struggling to breathe. Trying to move hurt. Speaking hurt. Even breathing.

"Oh Kaneki, you're such a tease! Don't be like that…," She whined, biting her lip. "If you get a girl all hot-and-bothered, you need to man up, and take care of her.."

He couldn't move. He was dying. He didn't want to die. He was cold. Cold and scared, and he didn't want to die. He started shaking. She was going to eat him. The realization hit him harder than she had.

Rize had reached him, crawling on her hands and knees through a puddle of his blood. She ran a hand up his body, dipping into his wound on the way up, drawing a line of bodily fluids up his body to his lips, dipping into his mouth. Rancid green exploded across his tongue, hints of tantalizing pink coming across from her fingers. Disgusted, both that he had tasted his own guts, but also that he'd kind of enjoyed that taste.

"Are you scared, Kaneki? Don't be... I'll take extra good care of you, my dear~" Even as she killed him, Ken couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Here was a hunter, a creature designed to kill. And she was glorious.

And abruptly, it all came crashing to an end, steel girders crushing her not a foot away from him, her outstretched arm laying across his chest. Sirens could be heard now, the sound of an approaching ambulance distinct, even through the din of the city.

His vision blurred, hearing clouded. A door slammed shut. Muttered words came from above him. Beeping.

"we're losing- have no choice, must- girl`s organs…"

Scattered words, little meaning was held in... them…

Darkness enveloped him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A\N: So yeah. This is a sneak peak, to see what you guys think. I, for one, am super happy with how it's coming together as far as quality is concerned. If there are any glaring mistakes, let me know.**

 **Also! If anyone is interested, PM me about Beta Reading this story! I beta-ed this myself, but i could easily have made some mistakes.**

 **Review what you think, and look forward to the proper release of Chapter 1: An End Begins!**


End file.
